Dance, love and jealousy
by dragonicdevil
Summary: It's going to be a dance at Coop's school, he wants to ask Fiona to it and to tell her his feelings, but Phoebe will try to prevent this from happening, what will happen? CoopxFiona
1. The news

Dance, love and jealousy

**This is a seguel to my story "Kat invasion, fight for freedom", this story takes place four years after the Kat invasion and Coop is only going to have normal teenage problems in this story, I don't own Kid vs Kat but I own my characters .**

Chapter 1- The news

15 years old Coop Burtonburger woke up in the morning and yawned, he smiled and thought back to what happened for exactly four years from today, the day the Capnipians tried to invade the earth, but thanks to Kat and Dr K they had been able to fight back and was able to save the earth, and speaking of Kat, Coop saw him coming into his room with a smile.

"Good morning Coop, how are you today"? Kat asked and Coop smiled, Kat had really changed, since the invasion, sure they had become friends during the invasion but during the years that followed after it he, Kat and Dennis had bcome like brothers, "I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you and Dr K"? Coop asked Kat, Kat started to sweat, "Well, we think that she are going to have kittens", Kat told him, it felt like time had stopped for Coop and then he congratulated Kat who smiled since he knew that now their race could start over and become more friendly.

Coop walked down and was greeted by his father Burt Burtonburger and his little sister Millie, Coop and Millie had become friendlier towards each other during the years, they talked and ate breakfast and then Coop and Millie prepared themselves for school, they walked out of the house and saw Dennis who was waiting for them, they talked while they were walking to school.

Once they came Millie's school they said good bye to her and walked towards their high school and prepared themselves for a day full of studying.

TWO HOURS LATER,

Coop was walking thinking about Fiona, she had moved to Bootsville three years ago, and they had spent much time together which annoyed Phoebe to no end, but even after so long time Coop hadn't had the courage to tell Fiona that he loved her.

_I guess i just have wait until the moment then I feel it's time to tell her how I feel comes, Coop thought as he walked through the corridor of the school._

He then saw something on the bulletin board, there was going to be a school dance and it was going to be in three weeks, He thought that it would be the perfect place to tell Fiona his feelings, if he had the courage to ask her that is.

But at that moment he saw to his horror Phoebe coming towards him, she was talking to one of her friends so she hadn't seen him yet, he ripped down the poster about the dance and then he hid, she walked past him talking to her friend, and he began breathing again.

LATER ATTER SCHOOL,

Coop and Dennis was talking about the dance, Dennis asked if he was going to ask Fiona if she wanted to go with him to it, Coop said he wanted to but he was afraid that she would say no, and Dennis told him that he wasn't thinking about going, he didn't think any girl wanted to go with him.

Coop told him that he was crazy, he told his best friend that he was a kind, sweet and caring person and any girl who didn't see this wasn't worth wasting time on.

Coop knew that a few girls was interested in both him and Dennis but Dennis had to find that out himself to believe it, because he wouldn't believe Coop and then Coop went back to his thought about how to ask Fiona.

WITH FIONA,

"So who are you going with Fiona"? Amanda (one of Fiona's female friends) asked, she and Julie (another friend) knew that Fiona had a crush on Coop and believed that she was going to ask him, "Well I would like to go with Coop (Amanda and Julie winked to each other), but I don't know if he wants to go with me", Fiona said.

Amanda and Julie looked at each other, they knew that Coop was in love with Fiona but also knew that it was not their thing to tell her but his so they kept quiet about it and told Fiona that they were sure that he wanted to go with her and Fiona smiled at her friends.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Coop had talked to Kat about the dance, and Kat told him that he should go with Fiona and tell her his feelings there, "But what if she says no, what if she doesn't want to go with me or doesn't feel the same way"? Coop wondered, he wouldn't be able to look Fiona in the face if he told her his feelings and she didn't feel the same way.

Kat told him that he was sure that she did and that Coop had nothing to worry about, Coop smiled and thanked Kat and then said good night to Kat and went to bed, Coop thought that he had three weeks to ask her and that he would face his fears then he felt it was time.

What he didn't know was that Fiona was at that exact moment thinking exactly the same thing.

_I will ask Coop to come with me to the dance, and if Phoebe even tries to make Coop go with her I will tear her apart, Fiona thought before she went to her bed to sleep. _

**Wiil Coop or Fiona ask the other one the dance, will they ever tell the other one about their feelings? Continue to read and find out and please review**


	2. The question

Dance, love and jealousy

**In this chapter, Coop and Fiona is going to ask the other one to the dance, but Phoebe is also going to try get Coop to go with her to the dance, how will it go? Will Phoebe and Fiona tear each other apart? Read this chapter to find out.**

Chapter 2- The question

It had past two weeks since the announcement of the dance, Coop had been asked by a few girls (mostly Phoebe) but he had said no (absolutely not to Phoebe) and was still thinking about how to ask Fiona.

Dennis who had been asked by Fiona's friend Julie (Dennis looked like somebody would if a cow had spoken and said yes atleast ten times) said: "Come on Coop, you have to ask her sooner or later". Coop looked at Dennis with are you crazy- look, " Easy for you to say, you were asked you didn't ask anyone yourself", Coop said to Dennis who smiled secretly.

Fiona had ask Dennis and Kat if they thought Coop would like to go with her and it was with great difficulties that they did not start laughing like crazy, they told her that they knew for sure that he wanted to go with her to the dance but told her to wait to ask him to see if Coop would have the courage to ask her first.

Now Coop and Dennis was in Coop's room two weeks after the announcement and Coop still hadn't ask her and Dennis wondered if Coop would ever gather enought courage to ask her or if she had to do it. Of course he should not be talking since he was asked but considering how Phoebe was acting she probably thought that Coop was to nervous to ask her and thought that he wanted to go with her.

Speaking about Phoebe so was she just now in her room thinking that tomorrow so would Coop say yes to go with her to the dance.

_I don't get why he is so nervous, I mean he loves me so it should not be so hard, I mean I love him and I have asked him almost everyday since the first day after the announcement, but what if he want to go with Fiona? Phoebe thought as she change into her nightdress._

She quickly pushed those thoughts away, she was sure that coop would ask her and not Fiona, and with those thoughts she went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY,

Coop woke up and decided that he would either ask Fiona today or he would not go to the dance, he walked down and got his breakfast, but before he was done so rang the doorbell, he went to the door and open it, and outside was a few huge boxes, and he saw that all of them was to him.

He open them and saw that it was a few football and skateboard video games, a few fancy expensive skateboards, a nice motorcycle and a new football that he could take and use in the team, in the years since the invasion attempt Coop and Dennis's Football team had preety good and was only a few victories from going on a tour around the country to see which junior team was the best.

Millie came out, "Bribe from Phoebe to make you go with her to the dance, seriously Coop if you want to ask Fiona you better do it soon", she said, Coop agreed and told Millie that he would try today.

LATER THAT DAY,

Coop was walking through the corridor, he was thinking about the best way to ask Fiona to the dance, he was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that Fiona came up to him, "Hi Coop, can I ask you something"? She asked, Coop jumped a little, he hadn't noticed her before she spoke, he nodded and noticed how nervous she was, "would you... uh I mean would like to..."? But before Fiona could ask Coop so rang the bell, Coop told her to meet him after school because he had something to ask her too and after that he ran to his next class.

3 HOURS LATER,

Coop was waiting for Fiona to show up and tried to gather enought courage to ask her, but to his horror so did Phoebe showed up at that moment, and to make things worse so did she see him, "Hi Coopy so you want to go to the dance with me right? What, do you think I should wear and..."? She was cut short by Coop, who had seen Fiona, running over to her, Phoebe turned around just in time to see a desperate Coop say: "Fiona, would you want to go to the dance with me"?, Phoebe felt like her world was falling apart, and she felt hate like nothing before when she saw a blushing Fiona nodd.

_This is not over Fiona, Coop will be mine and you will fell the pain of losing the one you love, like I fell right now, Phoebe thought to herself while planning how to get her revenge on Fiona for stealing Coop from her._

**Okay, one Coop was never yours Phoebe so Fiona couldn't steal him from you, and he would never like you so give up. But since I know how it's going to end so know I that she will not give up and is going to continue to try to ein Coop's heart. Continue reading to find out what will happen because the next chapter is the last one.**


	3. The dance and feelings revealed

Dance, love and jealousy

**Coop finally asked Fiona to the dance and she said yes, in this chapter they're going to prepare for the dance, but Phoebe is also planning things, how to ruin the evening for Coop and Fiona and once again try to make Coop her boyfriend. How will it go? Read this chapter to find out.**

Chapter 3- The dance and feelings revealed

It was the week of the dance, and Coop couldn't wait, he felt like he had been walking on clouds all week long, since Fiona agreed to go with him to the dance, and if Phoebe didn't realize that he doesn't like her after that, then he doesn't know what will.

But he should not think about Phoebe now, he should think how to best tell Fiona his feelings, he had asked Dennis but all he said was that Coop would know when it was time, Coop had also talked to Kat and asked him if he could help him to choose which clothes he should have, Kat told him that he would be glad to help but didn't tell him that Fiona had asked for the same help of Dr K and Millie.

Coop thought that now it was only four days left to the dance and that it was going to be a night he would never forget no matter what happened, he had nearly been killed by Old Lady Munson when she found out that he was going with Fiona to the dance, but was saved by Fiona, who stalled her great-great-great-great-great aunt while Coop sneaked away.

WITH PHOEBE,

Phoebe on the other hand couldn't accept the fact that Coop was going with Fiona, so she had been trying to make sure it doesn't happen. She had tried to make sure Fiona got hurt so she couldn't go and she could go with Coop and show that she was so much better than Fiona, Phoebe had tried to make Fiona fall when she was skateboarding, when Fiona was on the ramp so threw she in a little oil on the ramp when Fiona wasn't looking, she nearly succeded in hurting Fiona but got furious then she saw her avoid crashing into the ground.

Phoebe had also made so the stores wouldn't sell anything to her, but that problem was easily fixed, Millie asked what she wanted to buy and bought it for her, no matter what she tried so failed she, so she decided to go to the dance and make a fool of Fiona there and after that Coop wouldn't want anything to do with her and he would be all hers.

ON THE DAY OF THE DANCE,

Coop was really nervous, school had been cancelled so they could prepare for the dance, and he had after that gone home, and there Kat had waited for him and then they had gone to Coop's room, after a few dozen pair of clothes Kat showed him a blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and black shoes that he had borrowed from Burt and told Coop that he should wear them and Copp agreed, now that everything was ready and he was waiting so was he worried that he was going to mess up things, but Kat had insured Coop that it would go just fine.

The clock was now 8.30 pm and it was only a half hour before the dance started so Coop was waiting for Fiona to show up, he was in his blue shirt, his black jeans and the black shoes, he heard the doorbell and walked over and opened it and once he saw Fiona so did he almost faint, she was in a beautiful red dress with red high heels and white gloves, she blushed and asked what he thought, he told her that she looked really beautiful and they both blushed, Coop then offered Fiona his hand and she took it and then so started they walking towards the school.

AT THE SCHOOL,

Dennis was waiting for Coop and Fiona together with Julie, they had gotten there five minutes ago and it was going to start any minute now, they finally saw them and all of them walked in.

First they sat and talked but once the music so dragged Julie Dennis up on the dance floor, Coop looked at Fiona and asked if she wanted to dance, she said yes and so did they walk out on the dance floor and started dancing and soon they wished that this evening would never end, but little did they know that Phoebe was going to make a fool of Fiona by making her fall in the bowl with cider.

But what Phoebe didn't know was that Kat had been following her since she left her house to make sure she didn't ruin Coop's night, when Phoebe prepared herself to make Fiona fall into the bowl so threw Kat himself at her legs and made her fall into the bowl, all of them stopped and then started laughing, Phoebe looked at Coop and saw him chuckle together with Fiona and started crying and ran away from there.

Coop suddenly grabbed Fiona's hand and walked out with her, once outside they watched the moon, "The moon sure is beautiful right"? Fina ask while looking at it, Coop looked at her and took her hand causing her to blush and told her : "Yeah, it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are Fiona", Fiona was almost as red as her dress in the face once he said that and they turned towards each other and Coop took her face in his hands and lean towards her, she closed her eyes and waited, and so did their lips met, they deepened the kiss, after a minute so seperated they and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Fiona, I have ever since I first saw you", Coop told her, Fiona got tears of happiness in her eyes, "I love you too Coop", she told him and so kissed they again.

A MONTH LATER,

Coop and Fiona was on a double date with Dennis and Julie (They had gotten together at the dance as well) at the movies, Coop held his arm around Fiona and she leaned against him and they thought that everything was perfect.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts about the story and tell me if it's something I could make better.**


End file.
